Kates Choice
by beachgal607
Summary: Takes place after the S2 finale. Kate is seperated from Sawyer and Jack after the Others have taken them, and she has a decision to make, Jack or Sawyer?


Authors Note: This is my first fic that I've written in a LONG LONG time, so sorry if it's not my best work. Also, this is my first attempt at a Lost fic, so let me know what you think of it. Does it suck? Or is it OK? I really appreciate everyone's feedback and want to thank everyone in advance for taking the time to read this and hopefully review!

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing.

From the moment that I first saw him, I knew that there was something different about him. I found myself attracted to him even though he was a bit arrogant at times and he wasn't the open minded person that you'd ever meet. There was just something there between us, an understanding of sorts. We connected on a level that I never have with anyone before in my life.

It was scary at first, I'm not use to feeling so vulnerable, so out there. No one on the island knew about my past, what I did, but when he found out, he didn't treat me differently at all. For the first time in my life I was understood, and I was accepted for who I really am. It was overwhelming at the beginning, but I got used to the idea. I didn't have to run from him.

I was going to tell him how I felt about him, I was going to put myself out there in the open. I needed to tell him how I felt because I knew that things don't always go as planned. I needed to let him know how I felt so I could move on with my life and get over my past. I needed to tell him because I needed to know if he felt the same way about me too. I was going to tell him two days ago.

But then everything happened that led me to where I am today.

In an effort to get his son back, Michael let Henry free, killed Ana Lucia and Libby, and shot himself in the arm. He then proceeded to lead Sawyer, Jack, Hurley, and myself into a trap set up by the others. They let Hurley go which left Sawyer, Jack and myself with them, the others.

They put a bag over my head and the next thing I remember is waking up here in this cell that they locked me up in. I don't know why I'm where or what they want with me. I don't know where Sawyer and Jack are or what happened to them. And that makes me nervous beyond words. What if something happens to him and I won't be able to tell him how I feel? I would be devastated. I don't know how I would be able to move on with my life without telling him my feelings for him.

I close my eyes and imagine that none of this happened. I'm back at the beach sitting next to him. We're talking just like we always do, about whatever comes to our minds at the moment, what we miss the most from back home, what we found in the jungle today, or what new Dharma food we decided to try. I look over at him and smile, he looks at me and grins a bit. I look back down at the sand with the same smile still plastered on my face. He chuckles a bit and looks out at the vast ocean before us.

"We're only giving you five minutes." I heard someone say which prompted me to open my eyes only to see Jack being led over to me with an Other on both sides of him.

"Jack!" I exclaimed as I got up from where I was sitting and moved over to the side of the cell, closet to where Jack was. The others let go of Jack and walked away as he ran over to me and cupped my face through the cell.

"Are you OK?" He asked me as I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"What about yourself?" I replied, happy to see a familiar face.

"I'm fine." He answered as he lowered his hand and took mine within his.

"What did they do to you out there?" I said as he glanced back to see if anyone was watching us.

"They just ran tests on me, I don't think they'll hurt you, so don't worry about that." He said, trying to assure me.

"Tests?" I replied as I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Basic things to test my motor skills." He answered.

"Have you seen Sawyer?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"He's in the cell next to mine. He's absolutely fine. He's his normal sarcastic self." He said as my smile grew to a full on grin.

"So you'll see him soon then?" I questioned.

"As long as they take me back like they said that they would, then yeah." He responded as he looked a bit confused.

"Jack, I need to tell you something." I said as a serious expression crossed his face and he gave a slight nod.

"From the moment that we got on this island, I knew that things would be different, I knew that everyone's lives would be changed forever, but never once did I think that I would find someone who completely understood me from the moment that we met, someone that I am able to care so deeply about." I began.

"Kate, I-" Jack said before I cut him off.

"No, not now Jack. I didn't want to be hurt, I didn't want to feel vulnerable, so I didn't say this before. But I need to say this now because I don't know when I'll get the chance to say this again." I explained as Jack nodded and looked me in the eye.

"I need you to tell Sawyer that I love him." I requested as Jack turned his head away from me and let out a near silent sigh. "Jack, please." I begged as he looked back at me.

"I-" Jack began to say as the others came back.

"Your time's up Jack. Time to say goodbye to your friend." A woman said as two of them came up besides Jack and grabbed him by his arms.

"Bye Kate." Jack said with little emotion as they began to drag him away. I slumped back down in the cell and rested my head between my knees. A sense of relief washed over me. I said it, I'm free now. I don't need to hold anything back.

If only I knew how he felt...

**Author Speaking: **So what did everyone think? Should I continue on? Should this be a one shot? If I did continue, how do you think Jack will react? Will he tell Sawyer? And if he does what will Sawyer think? Let me know what **YOU **think!


End file.
